


Lyrics ~ Losing You ~

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk’s POV, Gen, Lyric-Based, POV First Person, losing you, monstercat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 4 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!This drabble was written through the inspiration of one of my favorite songs,Losing You by Ephixa & Laura Brehm.Please listen to it! Her voice is amazing!This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	Lyrics ~ Losing You ~

It was the first time that Sans had ever _really_ looked at me. I stood there, rocking my feet back and forth on the stone pavers, trying desperately not to look like an idiot as he grinned what seemed to be his usual, laidback grin.

The Underground had been new and exciting... and terrifying. The small monsters I had encountered in the Ruins were easily frightened by the simple fact that I was a human. I had done my best to avoid their attacks and placate them, but they just seemed to be everywhere. And Toriel... She had seemed sweet and a bit lonely, perhaps... She had assured me that her actions were always in my best interest, just like my mom used to, but I found that hard to believe once she tried to trap me in her house. If it hadn’t been for Flowey, I would have chalked up her sudden change in demeanor as simply the response of an old, lonely mother, but he had plainly lied to me. 

Monsters couldn’t be trusted. They attacked rather than talked. They _lied_. That’s what I had learned in the Ruins. But once I got out into the freedom of the snowy forest and met Sans, I hoped that things would be different. That the monsters out there would be nicer, safer, more honest... I shouldn’t have had such high hopes. I should have remained distrustful...

Sans’ whoopee cusion joke had helped to break the tension of coming face to face with death personified. His japes and the way he played along with his brother’s obvious antics made me feel warm inside despite the biting cold. It made me wish I still had a sibling, but they had disappeared long ago. And yet, there were some times when what he said or did struck me as strange. The thinly-veiled threat as Papyrus ran off to prepare his next trap, or the way in which he seemed to be following me around, just barely out of sight as I went through Waterfall.

Still, he seemed to be the only constant in the Underground that I could rely on. He had jokingly offered to sell me a snowball when I didn’t even have enough money for a nice cream. The incidental trombone music to break the tension of my date with Papyrus had really helped me relax and just enjoy the goofy idea of dating a ridiculously dashing skeleton, even if only for a few minutes. Showing me the crystal stars through his slightly dinged telescope had been worth the jape of getting ink around my eye. And it was obvious that he was enjoying himself when I insisted on balancing as many hotdogs as possible on my head.

The first time that he had taken me out for food, I had been starving. He had said that he knew a shortcut and had taken my hand, but the powerful grip he had had on my hand had given me the impression of someone who was worried... worried that something like this would happen.

It was the first time that Sans had ever _really_ looked at me. I stood there, rocking my feet back and forth on the stone pavers, trying desperately not to look like an idiot as he grinned what seemed to be his usual, laidback grin.

* heya. wanna go for dinner? i know a place... his smooth, deep voice rumbled out into the empty courtyard.

I nodded shyly. If this dinner was going to be anything like what had happened at lunch, it couldn’t be so bad. Besides, my stomach was growling just a little too much for my liking.

* come on, this way’s quicker, he said confidently, his hand gripping mine as he guided me into the side alleyway of a large, imposing building.

I let him guide me, feeling comfortable with the idea of placing my life in Sans’ hands. From the very beginning, he had never attacked me. He might have threatened me once, but he had talked. He had been honest. And from what I could tell, he might have been hiding something, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t to be trusted. I could trust him as much as he could trust me. 

So when he guided me through his ‘shortcut,’ I had never dreamed that I could get lost. The vast changes in temperature that I had gone through had put my body through the wringer, and I did all that I could to stop the sneeze from coming out... The darkness of his shortcut was almost over. I could see a soft blue light in the distance. I tried to let him know that I needed to stop for a moment, but he pulled me forward anyway, a look of confusion in his eye sockets.

The sneeze was all-encompassing. When it finally struck, my body shook so violently that my hand slipped from his... One moment I was fine, walking hand in hand with Sans, the next, I was falling into an endless abyss. I heard him call out my name a few times as I fell from him, his voice hoarse and pleading. How did he know it? What was happening? I tried pulling myself up, hopelessly gripping the empty air as I continued to fall. I watched his anguished face fade out of view as I slipped further and further into the smoky abyss. How could I escape?

I couldn’t help but cry, the prickling heat of tears welling up in my eyes as I cried his name over and over. My lungs desperately gulped down air as I felt my body fall farther and farther away from him. I shouldn’t have trusted him. If I hadn’t, I might have made it out of the mountain. But now, all I do is fall through it, through an endless abyss.


End file.
